Faith and Hope Part 2
by gato
Summary: Here's part two. Three is on the way!


Faith and Hope (part 2)  
  
Most of the early dinner crowd at Del's restaurant were leaving by the time Declan, Peggy, and Miranda were finishing their entrees. The trio remained huddled together in one the bistro's little booths talking excitedly about Declan's adventures in Africa. The circling waiters did not prompt them to speed up their stay or miss one detail of information about the excavation findings.  
  
When the dinner dishes were finally cleared away and they were skimming the dessert menu, Miranda covertly observed her two friends across from her. She was pleased that her intuition was right about them. 'Peggy looks relaxed for a change and Declan can't stop looking at her. This is so cool,' Miranda thought to herself hiding a rare grin behind the menu in her hand.  
  
" So, Miranda, how did Drew work out? Before I left he pulled together a lot of material for me. Did you guys get through it okay?" Declan was looking at her over his menu.  
  
"Ah, yeah. He did most of it. I had to finish my physics lab project."  
  
Peggy chuckled. " You made friends with Drew? That's good, Miranda. He's not such a bad guy, you know? I got to know him a little better and I found out that he's really into his work."  
  
"He sure is." Declan added. " Did he mention that he teaches ancient history part-time at the junior college? When he gets his doctorate he'll probably get a full time position without a problem."  
  
"You really got lucky catching him as an assistant this semester," Peggy commented. "And he's a nice guy too."  
  
Miranda smirked at them and was about to voice her two cents about the spectacular Mr. Drew Flanagan, when she suddenly saw a look pass between her friends that sent a chill down her spine. 'Oh no!' she thought, 'they're setting me up with Flanagan!!'  
  
"Wait a minute here. Don't even try to suggest that I should go out with him. He's definitely not my type." Miranda sat up straight in her seat and shot a glare across the table. "He's such a know-it-all. Really, can anyone know that much about everything? What a bore."  
  
"Come on, Miranda. He's -"  
  
Peggy was interrupted by Declan's hand squeezing her knee. He motioned toward the door of the restaurant with his head. "Well look who's coming." Declan waved to the man entering the restaurant.  
  
Drew Flanagan acknowledged Declan's greeting with a brief smile and wound his 6'3' frame around several tables to reach the back booths.  
  
"Declan, thanks for inviting me. I knew I'd be late for dinner so I thought I'd try to catch dessert with you guys. Hi Dr. Fowler. Hello, Miranda."  
  
Declan stood up and shook his hand. "Glad you could make it. Have a seat."  
  
Miranda numbly slid across her seat. Drew plopped down beside her. Peggy cleared her throat nervously. "It's nice to see you again Drew. Please call me Peggy. We haven't even ordered dessert yet so you're in luck."  
  
"Great", he said taking the menu Declan offered.  
  
Peggy got a good look at the ambitious research assistant. He looked nothing like the scruffy young man she met several weeks ago. His curly hair was combed down flat to his scalp with the length of it tied in a thin piece of leather at his neck. It was longer than Peggy imagined and it complemented his clean- shaven face and strong jaw. She marveled at his odd, gray eyes. They were almost spooky in intensity.  
  
"So Drew, did you have success searching the archive stuff I left you? Miranda scanned it all in the computer for me. I bet that made it easier, huh?" Declan asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's incredible material, man. I couldn't believe how much of it points to the sophisticated hunting skills the early Bantu people used. Amazing. It all supports our original theory, Declan. I think you should present it to the class like it is now- raw and speculative." Drew turned to Miranda. "You're help was invaluable. I look forward to working with you again, Miranda." His eyes sparkled with genuine gratitude.  
  
Miranda moved her tongue around in her mouth hoping to loosen the invisible weight holding it down. She had several horrifying moments of speechlessness before she felt confident enough to join the conversation. Her shock at seeing Drew Flanagan - the now cleaned - up and handsome research assistant - made her nervous and ready to run from the restaurant. 'Declan Dunn and Peggy Fowler are so dead,' she screamed in her head.  
  
"Now that Declan's back, I'm going to bow out of this project. I'll see you around campus maybe." Miranda finally responded.  
  
The impatient waiter, who was hovering the instant Drew sat down, plunged forward with ordering pad in hand. "Are you ready for dessert and can I bring something for your guest?" He turned an overly bright, fake smile on Drew. Declan held up a hand. "You know what? I gotta get Peggy home. Yeah, she worked late last night and only came out tonight because it's my first night back." He grabbed Peggy's hand and squeezed it under the table. With raised eyebrows he looked at her startled expression until she finally understood his intentions. "Are you ready, Peg? You guys stay for dessert. It's on me."  
  
Miranda and Peggy looked at him in total surprise. Declan Dunn springing for a whole dinner for three and dessert?  
  
"Yes, I'm ready Declan. I am tired. We had one crisis after another at the hospital last night." Peggy felt okay about offering this bit of information because it was true.  
  
Drew sat back and looked up at the waiter. "Coffee and plain cheesecake please. Miranda?  
  
"Ahhh -"  
  
Declan and Peggy were standing up now. Declan handed the waiter money for the bill. The waiter nodded and produced a real smile.  
  
"Enjoy, Miranda." Declan stopped her from refusing dessert or anything else. " You guys earned it. All that great research work you did for me. Hang out, have something chocolate."  
  
He slipped an arm around Peggy's waist and guided her away from the table. Peggy recovered long enough to wave to Miranda and Drew as she was swept away. "Good-bye, Drew. Nice seeing you again. I'll talk to you later, Miranda.  
  
They were gone in seconds. The waiter was looking at Miranda now. Drew glanced at her before moving to the opposite side of the booth. "Just bring her coffee." He smiled at her still shocked expression. "I know that you drink coffee."  
  
The waiter hurried off. Drew leaned across the booth and added, "What I don't know is why you're not comfortable around me."  
  
Miranda looked down at the tablecloth and frowned. "Do you realize what just happened here?"  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
Declan and Peggy were driving away from the restaurant when they finally exhaled. Peggy turned in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. Declan glanced her way and then turned his eyes back to the road to avoid her accusing glare.  
  
"I can't believe you did that, Declan" Peggy said in wonder.  
  
"Did what? I just forgot to mention that after I called Miranda I called Drew on his cell phone to ask about the project. I invited him to join us. What's the big deal?"  
  
"You didn't tell Miranda, or me, as a matter of fact."  
  
"But you know Miranda, Peg. She does like Drew. That's the problem. Drew likes her too. At least he was honest and told me."  
  
"I know Declan, you told me. Still, I thought we agreed to ease her into the possibility of giving him a chance. You ambushed her tonight. Poor Miranda. She must be an emotional basket case right now."  
  
Declan laughed. "Oh no, she's not. They're probably sitting there arguing over some research item. They do that all of the time. It's a start, right?"  
  
"A bad one. I wish you had told me about the set up." Peggy tried to smother a devious smile. "Miranda did have this coming though."  
  
"Yep. I thought the same thing." Declan reached for one of her hands that now rested on her lap. "I hope she'll be as happy about being set up as I am right now. I really am taking you home but I want to talk. Find out how you've been since I've been away."  
  
Peggy felt herself flush. She wanted so much to be alone with him but didn't want him to get the wrong idea about where tonight was headed. Both had carefully and purposefully, not moved their intimacy pass the point of no return. It was comfortable so far. Looking at him again across the seat of the truck, Peggy sensed a slight shift in their relationship. She grew uneasy. "Do you still have that macadamia coffee form South America?"  
  
"Yeah. You want to try some?"  
  
"I was thinking about it after dinner. We can go to your place and sit out on the dock."  
  
Declan pictured it in his head. "Cool."  
  
End of Part 2 


End file.
